Tempel der Erde
Der Tempel der Erde ist das wichtigste Gebäude in Tiefenheim. Von hier aus koordinieren die Schamanen des Irdenen Rings unter Führung von Maruut Steinbinder ihre Mission in dieser elementaren Ebene: Die Reparatur der Weltensäule. Die Weltensäule In Tempel der Erde gab es früher einen von den Titanen gefertigten Stein, die Weltensäule. Ein verdienter Name, denn diese Säule stützte mehr als nur den Tempel als Gebäude. Sie trug das Gewichtig aller elementaren und magnetischen Kräfte Tiefenheims. Sie zersplitterte als Todesschwinge durch den Dom darüber brach und den Riss zwischen den beiden Welten schuf. Nun drohte die gesamte Existenzebene von Tiefenheim nach Azeroth zu stürzen, wenn es die Schamanen des Irdenen Rings nicht schafften, die Weltensäule wieder zusammenzusetzen. Doch zuerst mussten sie alle Fragmente finden... Wowhead: Aggra Quest 82: Die Weltensäule Die Fragmente Das erste Fragmente der Weltensäule hätte dem Irdenen Ring von einem Schiff der Horde geliefert werden sollen, "Der Sturmfuror". Es kam jedoch nie an. Daraufhin übernahm der Irdene Ring die Kontrolle über den Tempel und versuchte, so viel Schaden zurückzuhalten, wie möglich. Doch die Fragmente mussten gefunden werden. Quest 82: Tiefenheim, Reich der Erde World of Warcraft: Cataclysm thumb|300px|Das Innere des Tempels. Alle Helden, die mithilfe des Irdenen Rings vom Mahlstrom aus nach Tiefenheim reisten, wurden im Tempel der Erde von Maruut Steinbinder in Empfang genommen, dem örtlichen Führer des Irdenen Rings. Während all seine Helfer damit beschäftigt waren, den Riss zu stabilisieren, brauchte er jemanden, der den Schamamen dabei half, die Fragmente der Weltensäule zu finden. Elementarenergie Um die Stabilität von Tiefenheim in der Abwesenheit der Weltensäule sichern zu können, musste der Irdene Ring seine ganze Kraft aufbringen. Als Schamanen konnten sie allerdings direkt die Energien der Elementare dieser Ebene anzapfen und zur Heilung für vom Riss verursachten Schaden nutzen. Seher Kormo übernahm die Zuständigkeit, die erschöpften Totems wieder aufzuladen. Das gelang ihm, indem er das erschöpfte Totem auf dem Boden platzierte und die energiegeladenen Geoden oder Leitsteinelementare in der Nähe zerstörte. So konnte er es mit der Energie füllen, die der Irdene Ring benötigte. Quest 82: Elementarenergie Das erste Fragment Das erste Fragment der Weltensäule sollte dem Irdenen Ring in einem Luftschiff der Horde namens "Sturmfuror" gebracht werden. Doch dann stürzte das Schiff südlich des Tempels ab. Am Wrack begann Maruut Steinbinder mit seiner Suche, denn auch wenn das Fragment nicht mehr an Bord war, so fanden sich im Schiff selbst vielleicht noch Hinweise darauf, was passiert sein könnte. Quest 82: Luftschiff am Boden Kanonenboot der Allianz Alles deutete daraufhin, dass ein Angriff der Allianz die Sturmfuror aus der Luft geholt hatte, doch Maruut Steinbinder hegte daran seine Zweifel. Der Irdene Ring war eine neutrale Gemeinschaft und die Schamanen konnten sich im Krieg zwischen der Horde und der Allianz auf keine Seite schlagen. Diplomatie hatte deshalb für Maruut auf jeden Fall Vorrang, außerdem wollte er keine voreiligen Schlüsse ziehen. So schickte er Sturmruferin Mylra auf das "Kanonenboot der Allianz", um dort die Hintergründe aufzudecken. Quest 82: Diplomatie hat Vorrang Durch Sturmruferin Mylras Nachforschungen erfuhr der Irdene Ring, dass das verlorene Fragment der Weltensäule dem Schattenhammerkult in die Hände gefallen war und im Auftrag eines mysteriösen Zwielichtrates zu Todesschwinges Sturz gebracht wurde. Maruut Steinbinder wollte Mylras Erkenntnisse genauer untersuchen, aber er durfte auch die Spur des Fragments nicht verlieren. Quest 82: Erklärt Euch! Quest 82: Rückkehr zum Tempel der Erde Abyssion Für Maruut Steinbinder war es nicht verwunderlich, dass der Schattenhammer etwas mit dem Verschwinden der Weltensäule zu tun hatte. Er hoffte nur, der Irdene Ring konnte schnell genug handeln konnte, um sie zurückzuholen. Maruut reiste nach Todesschwinges Sturz und untersuchte, was der Schattenhammer vorhatte. Quest 82: Todesschwinges Sturz Dort erfuhr er von einem Treffen der Anführer des Schattenhammerkultes in den Oberen Silbermarschen. Eilig ging er diesen Hinweisen nach, um das Treffen noch belauschen zu können. Quest 82: Stelldichein in den Silbermarschen So kam der Irdene Ring dem Zwielichtdrachen Abyssion bei der Zwielichtwarte auf die Spur. Der Schattenhammerkult hatte gedacht, dass das Fragment sicher sei, wenn dieser Drache es bewachte, aber Sturmruferin Mylra kannte seine einzige Schwäche: Stolz. So gelang es dem Irdenen Ring, das erste Fragment an sich zu nehmen und es zu Maruut Steinbinder in den Tempel der Erde zurückzubringen. Quest 83: Das Weltensäulenfragment Das zweite Fragment Quarzitbecken Der Irdene Ring wußte, dass der Steinvater der Irdenen das mittlere Fragment der Weltensäule besaß. Als sein Sohn, Flint Erzmantel, beim Quarzitbecken von Felsklauen schwer verletzt wurde, hofften die Schamanen, dass der Steinvater ihnen das Fragment geben würde, wenn sie dafür seinen Sohn heilten... Quest 82: Explosive Verbundmasse Beim anschließenden Treffen zwischen Erdenruferin Yevaa und Flint Erzmantel im Tempel der Erde, betonte die Schamanin, dass es von oberster Wichtigkeit war, dass sie alle Fragmente wiedererlangten. Die Instabilität zwischen den Welten wurde immer stärker. Bald war sie vielleicht schon so groß, das nicht einmal der mächtige Thrall ihr Einhalt gebieten konnte. Quest 82: Bringt ihn zur Erdruferin Steinruh Wenn der Irdene Ring das mittlere Fragment der Weltensäule wiedererlangen wollte, musste der Steinvater gerettet werden. So entsandte Erdenruferin Yevaa einige Abenteurer zu Spalt Steinbrecher in Steinruh. Dort sollten sie alles tun, was in ihrer Macht stand, um den Irdenen im Kampf gegen die Steintroggs zu helfen. Quest 82: Hilfe für Steinruh Das Zerschmetterte Feld Die Irdenen in Steinruh befanden sich in Bedrängnis, denn auch Therazanes Streitkräfte unter Führung von Lavinius suchten auf dem Zerschmetterten Feld nach dem mittleren Fragment der Weltensäule. Sie bildeten eine zweite Front, die die Irdenen inmitten ihres Kriegs mit den Steintroggs nicht abwehren konnten. Quest 82: Die Bebenden Felder Erst nachdem es Schiefer Treibsand gelungen war, den gegnerischen Anführer zu töten und somit den Angriff auf Steinruh abwenden, konnten sich die Irdenen darauf konzentrieren, den Steinvater zu retten. Quest 82: Die Lawine ins Rollen bringen Zerrissene Front und Nadelfelsbruch Von der Zerrissenen Front aus rückten die Katapultteams der Irdenen nach Norden zum Nadelfelsbruch, der Stadt der Steintroggs, vor. Sie schafften es mithilfe des Irdenen Rings, die Fungusgiganten und Steintroggs zurückzudrängen und den gefangenen Steinvater Erzmantel aus der Nadelfelsschlucht zu befreien. Quest 83: Geleitschutz Nach seiner Befreiung überreichte Steinvater Erzmantel aus Dank das mittlere Fragment der Weltensäule den Schamanen des Irdenen Rings, die es zu Erdenruferin Yevaa im Tempel der Erde in Tiefenheim zurückbrachten. Quest 83: Das mittlere Fragment Das dritte Fragment Das dritte Fragment der Weltensäule befand sich im Besitz von Therazane, der Steinmutter bei Therazanes Thron. Doch diese empfing alle Fremden mit offener Feindschaft. Schlimmer noch war, dass der Tempel der Erde von Elementaren und Riesen belagert wurde und selbst einem Narr klar war, dass sie auf ihren Befehl hin handelten. Der Irdene Ring war auf diese Art von Angriff nicht vorbereitet. Sie hatten den Schattenhammerkult erwartet, aber nicht die Elementare, und sie hatten keine Ahnung, was sie so sehr in Aufruhr versetzt hatte, dass sie sich plötzlich gegen sie wendeten. Die Erde unter unseren Füßen Erdenrufer Torunskar und Erdheilerin Norsala hatten sich daher im Auftrag von Maruut Steinbinder in die Zackenwüste aufgemacht, um einen Weg zu finden, um mit ihren Anführern zu sprechen und das letzte Teil der Weltensäule an sich zu bringen. Die beiden zogen zwar eine friedliche Beilegung vor, aber sie würden alles tun, was nötig war, um den Riss zu schließen. Quest 83: Die Erde unter unseren Füßen Steinige Beziehungen Erst nach und nach gelang es dem Irdenen Ring, sich bei den Steinlords, den Söhnen von Therazane zu beweisen und so zu erreichen, dass die Steinmutter ihnen zumindest zuhörte. Den Anfang machte Erdheilerin Norsala bei Diamant dem Geduldigen in der Zackenwüste, der als erster der Steinlords bereit war, dem Irdenen Ring zuzuhören und ihnen die Chance gab, sich als vertrauenswürdig zu beweisen. Quest 83: Steinige Beziehungen Die Gefahren, die vor den Schamanen lagen, waren mannigfaltig... Gefahren, die sogar die Steinlords selbst fürchteten. Nur wenn sie ruhig und stark blieben, bestanden sie diese Aufgabe. Quest 83: Tiefe der Tiefen Verwurzelt War Diamant davon überzeugt, dass die Absichten des Irdenen Rings ehrlich waren, erzählte er den anderen Steinlords, wie z.B. Kor dem Unbeweglichen bei den Berstenden Säulen, von seinem vorsichtigen Vertrauen. Danach waren sie gewillt, mit den Schamanen zu sprechen. Und was noch wichtiger war, sie waren gewillt zuzuhören. Ihre Gunst zu erlangen, nahm zwar Zeit in Anspruch und die Gunst der Steinmutter zu erringen, dauerte noch länger, doch Zeit war ein wirksames Geschenk. Quest 83: Verwurzelt Der Steinmarsch Nachdem es dem Irdenen Ring gelungen war, die Steinmutter Therazane davon zu überzeugen, dass eine Zusammenarbeit zum Wiederaufbau der Weltensäule von Vorteil wäre, rief Erdenrufer Torunskar die Schamanen aus dem Tempel der Erde zusammen. Auf Geheiß von Maruut Steinbinder sammelten sich die vereinten Streitkräfte auf dem Halcyonaufstieg, um von dort aus gegen die Schattenhammerkultisten am Zwielichthang vorzugehen. Seine zahlenmäßige Unterlegenheit wollte der Irdene Ring dabei durch seine Stärke ausgleichen. Quest 83: Den Irdenen Ring zusammenrufen Torunskar selbst zog mit Erdheilerin Norsala und Windsprecher Lorvarius schon zu Lorthunas Tor voraus. Quest 83: Der Steinmarsch Maruut Steinbinder blieb im Tempel, um auf den Riss aufzupassen. Das Dritte Fragment War ihr Teil der Abmachung erfüllt, sollte das letzte Stück der Weltensäule nach der Schlacht so schnell wie möglich zum Tempel gebracht werden. Quest 83: Unser Teil der Vereinbarung Therazane stand zu ihrem Wort und befahl Gorsik den Tosenden, das Stück der Weltensäule zu Maruut Steinbinder im Tempel zu bringen. So konnten die Schamanen das Ritual beenden und den Riss schließen. Diese letzten Momente waren entscheidend. Quest 83: In Stein gemeißelt Schlacht im Tempel Doch während des Rituals drangen die Zwielichtkultisten in den Tempel ein und versuchten, das Ritual zu verhindern. Immer mehr Zwielichttruppen strömten herein, und nur mit Mühe konnten die Verteidiger des Irdenen Rings ihrer Herr werden. Dann hörte Erdenrufer Torunskar ein wohlbekanntes Lachen in der Hauptkammer des Tempels, das seine Aufmerksamkeit erregte... Hohepriesterin Lorthuna war zurückgekommen, um das Ritual zu unterbrechen. Er musste sie aufhalten! Quest 83: Unsterbliches Zwielicht Hoher Preis Schließlich wurde Hohepriesterin Lorthuna besiegt, der Schattenhammerkult vertrieben und die Weltensäule wiederhergestellt. Doch der Preis war hoch, denn Maruut Steinbinder starb beim Kampf um die Weltensäule. Bevor all das begann, hatte er gesagt, dass er mit Vergnügen sein Leben gäbe, damit die Aufgabe des Irdenen Rings erledigt würde. Er wäre stolz auf diesen Erfolg... auf diesen Tod. Der Riss war auf dieser Seite geschlossen. Tiefenheim würde sich stabilisieren. Es brauchte nur noch Zeit, bis Thrall die Wunde in Azeroth ebenso geheilt hatte, und der Irdene Ring blieb hier, bis er es geschafft hatte. Quest 83: Die Bindung Der Steinthron Nach der Schlacht, kehrte Therazane auf ihren Thron zurück und riet dem Irdenen Ring, diesen Ort zu verlassen. Sie hatte kein Verlangen danach, noch mehr von ihm zu sehen. Nur einige Schamanen und ihre Verbündeten waren im Reich der Erde stets willkommen. Sie hatten es sich verdient und durften noch eine Weile bleiben, wenn sie wollten. Wenn sie den Elementaren beim Wiederaufbau von Tiefenheim helfen wollen, dann konnten die Steinlords bei Therazanes Thron ihnen vielleicht ebenfalls helfen. Aber alles zu seiner Zeit. Quest 83: Der Steinthron Personen Verwandte Themen Quellen Kategorie:Tiefenheim